This new variety of chrysanthemum plant originated as a seedling resulting from a cross of Ruby Mound (unpatented) and an unnamed and unpatented variety, identified in my records as MN Se. 67-111-184, made by me in 1970 at St. Paul, Minn., during the course of breeding efforts carried on by me at St. Paul, Minn., since 1968 with the object of developing new and better chrysanthemum varieties. The distinctive dark red color of the medium sized blooms of this plant and its short compact growth caused me to select this plant for propagation and test, which was done by me at St. Paul, Minn., by means of cuttings from the original plant. The plants so reproduced appeared to have all of the novel and distinctive features of the original plant and subsequent propagation of this variety by vegetative cuttings at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., has demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of this new variety hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed.